Flirting
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred It's been oddly slow in the med bay lately, yet Robustus comes in for his shift and finds things to do with himself. Currently he is looking over the in storage parts and checking over the list to see if there are any changes to the number of parts. He softly sings to himself, just an old ditty from the Golden Age sung in the dialect of the time. Shred walks into the med bay following a good recharge, and she pauses just inside the entrance as she hears Robustus singing in old Cybertronian, tilting her head faintly, "Hey Robustus. How're you doing?" there's a cheerful curiosity in her tone, she doesn't recognize the dialect, being fairly young herself. "What's that song you're singing? It seems.. pleasant." Robustus's singing cuts off the moment he hears a voice and he leans back a bit and offers a smile toward his fellow medic. "Good cycle Shred. I trust you got a good recharge in?" then a beat before he continues, "I am doing well, thank you for asking." he turns his gaze to the data pad in his hand to make a notation as he replies, "Oh just a song from the Golden Age that talks about young love." Shred nods to Robustus with a grin, before she responds, "I sure did, Robustus.. A song about young love huh? Nice." she walks over towards Robustus, and trails a fingertip slowly along the back of his shoulders as she walks across behind him, "I take it there's been no nasty surprises while I was recharging, then?" Robustus inclines his head, "I suppose I'm just sentimental." he notes to the question, "Young love is naive and often doesn't work out, yet the song states otherwise. The ideals of the Golden Age certainly reflect in the song." there's a pause as he feels that finger drag against a sensor or two on his back, then he continues, "No surprises. Been a bit too quiet lately actually. Usually I'm working on Goa every few solar cycles." he notes, a hint of humor to his tone. Shred smiles, though her optics flicker for a moment, "You are, huh? That surprises me.. he used to come to me for all his repairs." she shrugs faintly, "No matter. I know that he can trust you. That's all that matters." letting out a faint sigh, she hmms, "I don't remember the Golden Age at all, unfortunately.. all I remember before I went to the academy.. well, you know.." Robustus makes one last notation on the data pad then sets it down, he turns toward you. "I suspect there is much that you do not know about me yet Shred, but I am not one to push things quickly. All things come to one that is patient." he states with a smile, then a thought hmm, "To be honest, I am not sure how much that mech trusts me. But so long as he is getting repairs somewhere, I suppose I will not complain." then a nod given, "I know Shred, trust me I wish I could just wave my hand and return your memories to you." Shred shakes her head.. "No.. Robustus, you don't understand.. Before I went to the academy.. I was always.. Well, the polite term would be a citizen of Dead End, you know?" Then she smiles softly, "He never lets you anywhere near his spark chamber, at a guess, right?" Robustus cocks his head a little as he looks into your optics, "Actually Shred, I know about that, you told me of your time in the Dead End already." he intones softly, "I have no problem with it. In fact, I admire you for taking yourself from there and seeking betterment for yourself." then a little chuckle, "Actually I never had to have access to it." Shred nods.. "So far as I know, there was nothing before then.. I don't remember my first days active. Just the harsh life.." Then she shrugs, before grinning, "I’m not surprised at that. And I expect he's not the only one, am I right?" Robustus inclines his head to you, "Perhaps it is better to just remember it was a harsh life without the details associated with it Shred." he says, then turns to head out of storage, "Hmm, well I haven't had a chance to talk or even do routine checkups with all the active duty Decepticons so I cannot speak on who is shy about their spark chamber." Shred chuckles, nodding faintly, "I know what you mean." she grins reaching to tap her nose, "I wouldn't name names myself. After all, confidentiality. There is one or two I try to keep an eye on though." Robustus stops by the med table and leans against it, "I'll take a logical guess. Firestorm would be one. Slipstream the other?" he asks, not too sure on the second, but sounding more sure on the first. "I noticed that Firestorm has been using the med drones. As for Slipstream, not hard to miss her skittishness if you go near her laser core where the spark resides. Almost like she's scared of something." Shred nods faintly.. "Very good." she closes her optics a moment, "I can't tell you the reason she is so skittish about it, but I'm the only one she'll allow near it. In truth, I don't know Firestorm that well myself, but that is at least in part due to her not all that often needing serious repairs." Robustus inclines his head, "I understand. There are just some secrets that cannot be shared, not even with a medic." he states, frowning just a hint. Then he looks thoughtful as he reaches up to stroke at his beard with his right hand, hmming softly, "Femmes can be very touchy about certain subjects or parts of themselves. I certainly can see either of them having an issue in regards to a mech touching them in a certain manner. Though I would think by now I have proven I don't touch what doesn't need fixing or otherwise allowed to touch in such a way that others may find it inappropriate." Shred nods faintly, "She has a good reason.. In time, well, she may let me tell you about it, but I can't give any guarantees Rob." smiling softly, she hmms, "It is so quiet around here lately.. a real lull in the war. I like it." Robustus lowers his hand from his beard, offering you a smile back, "It is nice to have a little time to decompress. Though only so many times you can count the stock or clean the room." he notes matter of factly, "Perhaps we should institute some sort of on call button to summon one of us so we aren't sitting in here bored for cycles on end." Shred nods, "Might be an idea, though I don't mind spending the time in here.. I spend the quiet times reading the medical logs of as many personnel as possible, so I can know what I am looking for if there's any trouble." Robustus hmms softly, then says, "All work all the time for you is it Shred? No hobbies you like to partake in? No places you like to fly or walk to for some relaxing down time?" Shred shrugs faintly, "Well, not in the past.. I don't really know how to relax, you know? I guess it's to be expected.." she smiles softly, "Though I'm trying to learn, it's not something that comes naturally to me.." Robustus ahs then notes, "Well you seemed to enjoy that relaxation I did on you some cycles back." he smiles a bit, "And the hand rubs as well." shifting his weight out of the lean now to stand straight. Shred chuckles, looking down sheepishly a moment, "Ah.. yeah.. I did like it Rob.. It was really nice." smiling faintly, she hmms, "What about you? What do you like to do to relax in your downtime?" Robustus smiles a hint more at your reply, "If you need another, you need but ask Shred." he states and then a pause before he replies, "Well yes, there is singing though few appreciate it when you are in your berth just belting out a tune." a soft chuckle, then he continues, "I go on walks or drives to visit old medical associates, like Mindwipe for example. Have a drink with them and chat. I'm always reading the medical journals to see if anything new has come up." Shred chuckles, "Well, I'd certainly like another, Robustus, if you have the time... And I can see how that would be fun.. I have been out one or two times with Slip for drinks. That's always fun.." Robustus turns slightly and gestures to the med table, "I think I have all the time for that at the moment, why not get up and we'll see if your body needs any adjustments. After all I am sure things have settled a bit since you first got transferred into it." then a smile, "Maybe we could go for a drink again?" Shred smiles, and she nods, getting up onto the med table, laying down on her front, and she chuckles, "Great.. and, I'd love to go out for a drink again Rob.. not to the pits though this time, I don't think." Robustus waits for you to get comfortable as he starts down at the feet, this time though you feel a faint pulse as he manipulates the armor with hands and fingers. It’s a pleasant sensation this pulse, hard to quite nail down what is causing it though. Sonic maybe? "Indeed, I rather not revisit that whole getting herded into the gladiatorial pits." he notes, slowly working his hands and fingers up to the calves. Shred mms, smiling as she feels the pulse, nodding faintly at Robustus' words. he would find that there is a certain tenseness in her shoulders, they're like coiled springs wound tightly. Robustus moves slowly up, checking the knees. "Got your pleasant place in mind Shred? It really helps to relax your body if your mind isn't focused on troubles." he notes, hands moving half way up the thighs before lifting off and resettling to the lower back. He increases the pulse so it penetrates a bit deeper, fingers sliding along the plating to check for anything that is out of whack. The spinal assembly gets a good finger prodding to check that it's straight. Eventually he makes it to the shoulder joints and hmms, "Bit tight here." he murmurs, "But not for long." Shred mms, and she nods, yes, she has her pleasant place in mind.. feeling as Robustus works across her body, he would find a number of places where she was tightly wound, gears meshing a mite TOO snugly. "Thanks Rob.. Mmm, this does feel nice." Robustus slides his fingers against the joints, letting the pulses move the fluids inside the joints. A firm pressure of the heel of his palms just above and a bit behind the joints. He shifts closer, hip brushing just a hint against a wing edge so he can press down just a bit more to get the joints to release and behave normally. "Ah that got it." he says, then smiles, "I'm glad you are enjoying it Shred, maybe someday you'll return the favor when I'm feeling a bit locked up." he murmurs. Hands moves to her neck, fingers sliding against and in between the cabling, the pulses continuing. Then sliding against the helm a couple passes before he shifts his attention to the wings, the pulses turned down since seeker wings are sensitive. Sliding the full hand against the left wing first, looking for any plating that may be uneven. Checking the flaps to make sure they move correctly. Shred smiles, and she nods, opening her optics.. "Mm, sure thing, Rob.. no problem.. happy to.." As Rob examines her wings, the flaps move fine, if anything they seem a little loose, but the panels seem to have been thrown seriously out of position, as if the airflow over them has been insane.. a side effect perhaps of her destabilizing her gyro's in flight? Robustus has to move around to the other side of the table to do the right wing, sliding his hands along the top and bottom side to check it over carefully. A smile to the reply, "Perhaps after I'm done with you?" he asks, sounding hopeful. Then a thoughtful hmm, "What have you been doing in flight Shred. Your paneling has some rather shocking alterations that tell me you are doing something to jar them out of position." Shred mms, "Well.. when practicing flying, I have been offsetting my gyro's, Rob... it gives me more maneuverability.. helps me to be unpredictable in flight.. you know?" shivering slightly as Robustus traces his fingers over them, it's clear that it does actually slightly hurt them.. "I'd certainly be happy to treat you in kind after you are done with me.." Robustus notes the shiver as he finishes and sighs, "That's why then. I would limit it to just combat use if you can, otherwise you would need constant attention on those wings of yours and I know that seekers usually are quite protective of them. The fact you allow me to touch them without complaint tells me you have a certain degree of trust." then a smile, "Well I'm done unless you need me to do your front around the canopy?" Shred mms, and she nods, rolling onto her back, "It might be a good idea, Rob.. There.. is also the other side of my wings.. They do still ache." Robustus steps back so he doesn't get whacked by a wing. Then nods, "I tried to get both sides at once, but this will allow me to check my work over." he notes with a smile to you. He starts on the wing he's closest too, moving his hands gently over them to make sure he got everything, if there was a spot he missed he adjusts it. Then he moves around to the other wing, repeating the process on this wing until he gets the entire surface. "Feel better?" he asks, moving his hands to check the torso where it connects to the canopy. The pulses are deep and pleasant now they are off the wings. Shred mms, and she nods as Robustus finishes the work on her wings, smiling, "Much, thanks Rob.." her frontal torso, and canopy aren't too bad, just a couple of places.. she's just enjoying the attention now. Robustus fingers the spots he does find back into alignment then nods his head, "You are most welcome." he smiles as he gazes into your optics, "If you are ready to get up, we can change places." Shred mms, and she sits up.. "Aww, do I have to? I was enjoying that." she giggles.. perhaps an odd sound, so rare as it is from her.. before she gets to her feet. Robustus smirks a hint at that, "Maybe I'll lavish a bit more on you after I'm done." he intones softly, then takes your place on the table, laying on his front, "Let's see if you learned anything about what I just did to you in the academy hm?" Shred chuckles, and she nods, moving first towards Robustus' feet, and she starts to run her fingertips across them carefully, searching for anything out of place, for any particular tenseness in the servo's. "Well, they didn't actually run any classes on it, Rob.. but I did pick up most things pretty quickly.. and I have studied your file extensively.." Robustus allows his optics to power down, allowing his focus to be on where your fingers and hands are at the moment. He hmms softly, "Oh? I do hope it was a good read." he notes, sounding a bit humored about that. The servos inside the feet are obviously out of whack. Apparently the mech hasn't done the techniques on himself in some time. You'll find plenty out of place, misaligned, not quite right and so on as you travel upward, most of it is in the joints themselves. Even the spinal assembly needs a good deal of manipulation. Shred smiles, and she nods, "Well, yes..." then she hmms, "Sweet Primus Rob.. your servos are really out of whack.. Doesn't it hurt you?" she is delicate about it, as she works the servos back into position, taking her time to get each servo in each foot just right, before she works her way up towards the ankles. Robustus grunts softly as he feels a slight twinge of pain, but it subsides quickly. "Not until you moved them back into proper alignment. There are just some things a mech cannot reach easily or forget about taking care of when he is busy and has his mind on other things." he muses. Shred hmms, "Ok." she smiles, continuing, first to work her way up the left leg, being very careful about it, "Well, I am here to help you, Robustus. I don't want you to let yourself get this bent out of shape again, ok? I expect a large part of this was from worrying about me, with my spark, and my body, wasn't it?" Robustus's optics flicker back on, now the hue of tarnished pewter. "I appreciate that Shred, truly I do. And yes, part of it was worry about you and how I'd perform working on you. Another part is worrying over Chimera and her foolishness. Another small part over Goa and his avoiding this med bay unless I forced him to come here." he sighs softly, frowning a hint, then a soft grunt. "Oh, right there." he murmurs. Just below the knee servo a couple cables are terribly misaligned, as if he lifted someone or something very heavy. Shred hmms, finding the misaligned cables, "So many worries.. I hate to say it, but we can't afford to let them all get on top of us.. Goa will be fine, I know he avoids coming in here when he can, and I don't blame him. He does know at least to come in here if he does seriously need repairs." Working carefully, she realigns the cables, actually opening up the leg armor to be sure of it first, as well as ensuring all the gears are meshed properly, not too tightly, for your transformation sequence. "How's that feel now, for your legs?" Robustus's optics brighten a hint, "It is in my nature to worry about my patients until I know they are healthy and happy, Shred. Though I know Goa avoids this med bay because of bad occurrences within it, the reason behind those are gone now and he shouldn't have to be so wary of it." he states, then a mm, "Much better, thank you." he smiles. Shred nods, "I can understand the reasons for your worrying Robustus.." she sighs, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, in and of itself.. but.. you can't let it overwhelm your own health." continuing to work up the thighs now, she soon gets to the hips, where she pays special attention, knowing how important the servos there are.. not least to his ability to transform. Robustus is a bit surprised you go to the hips, that he skipped over on you in deference to you possibly reading into such a touch. He hmms softly and remarks, "I'll try to do better Shred, at least to keep myself healthy and happy." Then a grimace, a grit of denta, a bit back groan of pain. Yeah, his hips are bad off all right. Several cables are tangled up, at least a couple have kinks in them, the servos themselves look like they need replacing or at least resurfacing. The fact he isn't walking around with a limp is simplying amazing. He must be a tough mech to put up with such obvious issues. Shred winces faintly, and she hmms, "Please do.. Rob, I'm going to have to strip out your entire hip assembly.. these servos, they're shot. The cables are pretty bad too, but I can still work with them. " Robustus grimaces again and nods his head, "Yes.. please." he manages to utter, though the pain in his voice is obvious. "All the vorns of lifting patients do wear on a mech." he notes, then summons up his focus to internally shut his pain receptors off. "Ah, that's better. Glad I got Mindwipe to teach me that mental technique on commanding the pain receptors off." Shred nods faintly, and she smiles, "I see.. You'll have to teach me it some time." opening up the armor, she starts to carefully remove the servos, and to untangle the cables. "I'm glad I am able to do this.. It shouldn't take me too long, Rob." setting the removed servos on one side, she takes a moment to get replacements out of storage. Robustus inclines his head a little, relaxing as he cannot feel a thing at the moment. "I'm glad too Shred. Would have been a bit embarrassing if I had a sudden hip lock happen during a patient overhaul." he states, resting the side of his helm on the table. Shred smiles, and she nods, smoothly replacing the servos, one at a time, linking them all professionally, though she also opens up your entire back to ensure correct spinal alignment into the hips, after all, if that is messed up, it would render this pointless. Robustus's back is out of alignment as well, naturally. He's only aware of the panel removal as you set them off to the side. He chuckles softly, "Keep taking off my armor I'm going to be just a protoform." his tone is clearly teasing. Shred chuckles, "Maybe so. Makes it easier to work on you.." she's actually pretty quick about realigning the spine, her nimble fingers practically dancing along the assembly as she slides it into place. Robustus hmms softly and chuckles, "If not for the seriousness, I would almost think you were doing it on purpose." he muses, then shuts his optics off again as he waits for you to finish. Shred chuckles, "Well perhaps I am." she grins, continuing to realign Robustus' servos and cabling, before she replaces the armor, "How's that feel now, Rob?" Robustus turns on his pain receptors to check over things then smiles, "Much better, thank you." he sounds much relieved. "And if you are, there are more interesting places to remove armor from Shred." Shred smiles, "Oh, I know, but they can wait, for now Robustus.." she would be blushing if not a robot.. she moves now up to the shoulders, to ensure their alignment, to caress them tenderly. Robustus mms softly to that reply, "Yes, I suppose you are right. Slow and steady, that's what you wanted." he grunts softly as you prod at the shoulders, again there's cables out of line here. The servos are a bit roughed up, but don't necessarily need replacement as of yet. "Oh there's another spot.. I am a mess." he sighs softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs